Made of Steel
by TeaTimeTurtle 'TeaLady
Summary: Turtle Tot Fiction. Many Moons ago, on a sleepless night, a young Leader comes face to face with a Dragon who gives him a powerful gift. Rated T for injury.


**A/N**

**This story applies to my "**_**Chapters of Leonardo**_**" series. I thought it would make a neat story all on its own and couldn't wait to post it. It's a little bit of a cliff hanger, sorry. Leonardo will recall this later on in "**_**Leonardo Chapter Four**_**" or "**_**Leonardo Chapter Five**_**". To find out what the "**_**Chapters of Leonardo**_**" series is, check out my profile. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNTs, just Sumi. :)**

* * *

**TMNT**

**Made of Steel**

Leonardo tossed and turned in his bunk. There was not a bit of slumber to be found in his body. He was not tired at all. All the disturbing noises around him didn't help either. Raphael's snoring was close to a bear's and Donatello was talking in his sleep about some new invention. Michelangelo was fighting super villains in his sleep, throwing punches and making a loud "ouch" sound or a "take that!" Leonardo groaned and pulled a pillow over his head. Why did he have such loud roommates? He pressed the pillow further into his face when he heard a loud "thump!" He sat straight up when everything started to shake. It wasn't fierce, but enough to give everything a slight jostle. He looked around and saw his roommates hadn't awakened. He thought it might have been one of them falling out of bed. When that wasn't the case, he got up to investigate. The living room was fine. So was the kitchen and Dojo. He put his head against Splinter and Sumi's door and heard soft snores inside. Leonardo almost went back to bed when he heard a moan coming from outside. He peeked out the door and nearly fell over with shock. There, twelve feet away from their front door, was a Dragon. His whole body looked like it was made of steel, including his glowing eyes. They closed as Leonardo neared him, drawn to his presence. He studied him as he knelt in front of his head. It was as large as his bunk. Two whiskers curled off of his nostrils, stretching as far as his body (which was twenty three feet long). All his scales had beautiful oriental patterns, each one different from the other. They looked as if they had been carved in. All the patterns created two long ones that went down both his sides. Leonardo couldn't exactly explain its appearance. The best words that he could find were "flame-like". The Dragon stirred a little, frightening Leonardo a good deal. He rolled onto his left side, revealing his underbelly. It was smooth and shined like a mirror. Leonardo could see his own reflection in it. He also saw a long cut. It began at where his heart would be and ended where his stomach was. The wound didn't look very bad, but fatal. The clean cut oozed slightly of a sliver-like liquid. Leonardo couldn't stop himself from rubbing the clawed hand of the Dragon, wanting to comfort him in some way.

"Maybe Mom and Sensei can help." He whispered to himself.

As he got up to get them, the huge hand took his and pulled him down. Leonardo looked fearfully into the open eyes of the Dragon. They were like daggers, stabbing into his strength and courage. Both deflated as he allowed the hand to pull him down into a sitting position.

"There is no helping my condition." He said in a thundering voice but gentle tone.

The light in his eyes flickered as his breathing became shallow. Leonardo realized he was dying. A mournful expression covered his face. He did not want the Dragon to die.

"Who did this to you?" Leonardo asked.

"A powerful man," He answered, "Who is weak."

Leonardo cocked his head, showing his confusion. The Dragon laughed hoarsely, his voice cracking from the pain.

"You will understand in time little kame child." the Dragon said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Leonardo asked.

"Yes." the Dragon answered, "Will you stay and talk with me? I do not wish to be alone."

"Okay." Leonardo replied.

"Tell me, little kame child." began the Dragon. "Does your Sensei teach you the way of the sword?"

"Yeah," Leonardo piped up. "He's teaching me to use double Katana."

"May I see your blades?" the Dragon asked.

"Sure" Leonardo replied.

Leonardo got up and hurriedly retrieved his swords. He raced back and presented them to the Dragon. He put his hand up to hold one and smiled.

"These are good swords." He said, "Use them well."

"I will." Leonardo replied.

"What is your name little one?" the Dragon asked.

"Leonardo." He answered, "What's yours?"

"I am called Katsutoshi." the Dragon answered.

"Leonardo, I would like to give you a gift." Katsutoshi said.

"What is it?" Leonardo asked.

"It is the very soul from which swords were born." Katsutoshi answered.

Leonardo looked at him again with confusion. Katsutoshi just smiled and held out his hand. Leonardo watched as a ball of light grew in his palm. When the brightness had dimmed a little, he saw it was a ball of steel glowing with a silver light. Upon its surface were the same oriental patterns on Katsutoshi's scales.

"Hold out your hands." Katsutoshi instructed.

Leonardo did as he was told and Katsutoshi placed the ball in his hands. He held it up and stared at it with astonishment. His reflection in it was different. He looked bigger. There were broad muscles under his skin and his face was so much older, like ten or twelve years of his life had passed by.

"This is a very special gift, may it be a blessing." Katsutoshi said, drawing his attention back to him.

"Thank you." Leonardo replied.

Then he felt a tingling sensation. He looked back to the ball and saw it melting in his hands. The liquefied form was soaking into his skin. The light in Katsutoshi's eyes faded and then Leonardo's body was engulfed by it. He stood up and looked at himself. It was as if the Sun had been born inside of him and was shining through. In a few seconds, the light faded abruptly. Then his eyes had to readjust for a few moments. When they did, he saw Katsutoshi eyes looking back. The once sharp daggers were dull now and growing dark.

"It is my time now." He sighed with a smile.

He closed his eyes and took his last few breaths slowly. Leonardo walked up beside him and hugged the right side of his face.

"Goodbye Katsutoshi." Leonardo said as his last breath was released.

Leonardo let go and stepped back, lowering his head in respect.

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked as he opened the door.

Leonardo looked back and ran towards him.

"Sensei, you won't believe what just happened." Leonardo said as he grabbed his hand.

He turned around and pulled Splinter forward, but stopped when he saw the empty sewer tunnel in front of him. Katsutoshi had disappeared.

"But," Leonardo said as he searched the area. "He was just here."

"Who are you speaking of my Son?" Splinter asked.

"Katsutoshi, the Dragon." Leonardo answered.

"I see." Splinter chuckled as he picked up Leonardo's swords.

"But he was." Leonardo said.

"Are you sure you were not sleepwalking?" Splinter asked.

"I wasn't asleep when this happened, honest." Leonardo replied.

"Are you certain?" Splinter asked.

Leonardo stood there annoyed, then doubtful. He thought hard about what just took place. Had it been real? It did seem a little farfetched.

"Come now." Splinter said as he ushered Leonardo back inside. "It's still late and we must get an early start tomorrow."

Leonardo went along hesitantly. If the gift hadn't melted, he'd have proof. Splinter gave him his swords and told him to put them back in the Dojo. Leonardo took them and was putting them on the shelf when he caught sight of his reflection. Katsutoshi's eyes were there, in his older self staring back at him. He dropped the swords in shock. They clanged on the floor, drawing Splinter's attention.

"Are you alright my Son?" Splinter's voice called.

Leonardo looked back and saw his normal reflection in the blades. He picked them up and put them on the shelf.

"Yes Sensei!" Leonardo answered as he dashed out.

Leonardo didn't know whether or not what just happened really happened. He didn't even have proof for himself aside from his memory. Over the years, it became more and more distant, slowly fading away into the land of forgotten things. After a few years had passed, he convinced himself that it had only been a dream. Now, in the present, he had completely forgotten about it. Sometimes though, when he looked into his Katanas, he saw someone else's eyes looking back at him; the same glowing steel eyes that had given him a gift so many years ago.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**

**Reviews please!**


End file.
